


Maybe love is for me

by Patri238



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patri238/pseuds/Patri238
Summary: After some time, and some failed relationships, Eddie thought love wasn't for himBut maybe he was wrong





	Maybe love is for me

When he opened his eyes, there was no trace of Richie anywhere.

He sat up quickly, scanning the room. All his things were gone. Instantly his eyes filled with tears, which soon overflowed from his eyes. He thought about everything that happened throughout the week. All those kisses they shared, those sweet whispered words in his ear, those hugs that gave him a lot of security. Apparently he got illusions again. And he thought Richie would be different from the rest...

He left the pile of blankets on the floor (used by him and Richie yesterday while watching television in Eddie's room) and ran to his bed, making himself a ball under his sheets, hugging one of his pillows, moistening it with his tears. He never had such a bad time for one person, but in his own defense, he believed that Richie was different, that he was...special. That there was a kind of connection between them.

Eddie didn't understand why overnight they didn't want to be with him anymore.

For a couple of months he started looking for a partner, but until now it had never been good. They always left him after a few days, without any explanation. And when he saw those people with whom he was in a relationship again, they already had someone else. They didn't even speak to him. After a while he stopped caring that much, although it obviously hurt even if it was the slightest. But this time, he didn't know why, but the idea of seeing Richie with someone else that was not him made him mad, and made his heart shrink. He didn't feel the same with the rest of his ex-boyfriends, and he didn't understand. He took his cell phone from the little table, to see if he had sent him at least a message.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing

He threw the phone against the floor and buried his face in the pillow, sobbing louder. His frustration was too much. Why him? He just wanted to be loved, but he always ended up the same. He started to think that love wasn't for him. That he would be alone for the rest of his life, and that frustrated him. He got out of bed and took off his pajamas, leaving it carefully folded on his bed and putting on his bathrobe. He dragged his feet to the bathroom of his room, leaving the door open. He turned on the shower and waited until it warmed to the temperature he liked. Once ready, he took off his bathrobe and put it on the door hanger, getting under the hot water of the shower. He rested his hands on the wall, looking at the floor. He pursed his lips and tried to hold back the tears, but it was impossible. The only thing he could think about was him.

Richie Tozier. Richie. Richie

He clenched his teeth and hit the wall with his fist, and then bursted into tears. He took the soap and the sponge with his trembling hands and cleaned himself, leaving both in place when he finished. He turned off the shower and put on his bathrobe, and took another towel, which he used to dry his hair. Once dry he left it in place, and returned to his room, lying on his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He wiped his eyes with his hands and put on his pajamas again, leaving his bathrobe at the foot of the bed. He moved through his apartment with his eyes down until he reached the kitchen, and prepared a bowl of cereals with milk. He picked up his bowl and moved to his living room, leaving the bowl on the table and dropping on the couch. He ate his bowl slowly halfway, and could not eat anymore, he wasn't even hungry. He took what was left to the kitchen and left it there, returning to his room and lying back on the bed, snuggling under his blankets. There he began to cry again, letting out all that frutration and sadness he felt at that moment. He was so absorbed in his tears that he did not realize that the door of his apartment opened, a few steps rushed to the room and the door of his room opened

\- Eds?

He felt the bed sink beside him, and the sheets were removed from his face. Eddie looked up and saw Richie's worried face, and for a few seconds he looked surprised. Richie lifted him and held him with one arm around his back, and with his free hand he cradled Eddie's cheek, trying to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes.

\- Hey, Eds, Eddie. Honey, why are you crying?

Eddie just sobbed louder. He buried his face in Richie's shoulder and wetted his shirt. The other was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist tightly, trying to make him calm down, whispering words of encouragement into his ear and stroking his lower back. Once Eddie calmed down, he separated from Richie and looked into each other's eyes.

\- Eddie sweetheart, can you tell me why you cried so much?

\- Um...- Eddie wasn't sure, but he decided to tell her- I-I didn't see your stuff in my room, so I thought you left me...like everyone does...- he whispered the last sentence, but Richie managed to hear it

Richie was shocked. He wasn't expecting that answer. Like everyone does? He couldn't believe that all the people Eddie was with left him so cruelly. He settled on the bed and placed Eddie in his lap, cradling his face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together

\- My Eddie, my sweet little Eddie- Richie whispered, noticing how Eddie relaxed at the touch and his words- I don't know what kind of thought crossed through the minds of all those who decided to leave you like that, but I know that I would never do that to you. And I won't leave you, never. Did you hear me? - he took Eddie's chin and raised his head, looking into his eyes- I love you, I love you so much and that will never change. Ok? - Eddie nodded, and closed the short distance between them, giving him a soft kiss on the lips

\- But then...why aren't your things in my room anymore?- Eddie asked curiously

\- Oh, that...- Richie's face fell a little- Well, as I told you, my parents still don't know that I'm gay, and I'm not sure if they're going to take it in a good way. And here I had most of my things, and many of them must be in my room, like my clothes and my personal belongings, so I took them back to my apartment in the early morning so they won't suspect. They're coming this afternoon, but I didn't want to have any surprise in case they decided to appear before- he kissed Eddie's cheek gently- I'm sorry I made you have a hard time. I could have told you yesterday or left a note or something similar. Do you forgive me?

\- Hmmn...I don't know- Eddie pretended to think about it, but a smile appeared on his lips a few seconds later- Of course, silly. You don't have to be sorry. I understand you- he threw himself around Richie's neck and pressed their lips back together, this time a longer kiss and slow, enjoying each other's mouth

At that moment, Eddie thought that maybe love was for him


End file.
